Resting Here
by neocatsks
Summary: Kagome is having horrible nightmares about inuyasha and kikyou, she's scared and determined to get Inuyasha as her own.Will they exprese there love for each other and defeat Naraku and Kikyou together? R&R pleas kag&inu and mir
1. Chapter 1

Well I hope you like this fan fiction, my other one sucks but this one is gona be great!

Now to the story: **Resting Here**

Ch.1

….."Mom I have to get going, Inuyasha and the others are waiting for me!" Kagome said. "Well I won't see you for a while and I want to make sure you packed everything you need." Her mom said. "thanks mom, bye, I love you." " I love you to sweety."

Kagome then ran to the well very excited she couldn't wait to get back to feudal Japan, to see everyone.

She jumped threw the well, and came out on the other side, everything was so peaceful and relaxing. There was no loud noises and the air was so clean.

"Took you long enough to get back!" Inuyasha said in a very upset tone. "Well, sorrrrrrry. My mom took a long time with the goodbye's as usual." Kagome said back. "You still said you'd be back in two days, not FOUR!" Inuyasha yelled.

"KAGOME!" yelled a young fox demon.

Shippo ran and jumped up into Kagome's arms, making her topple over.

"Hey Shippo, I'm glad to see you, I brought your favorite snacks." "Thanks!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with loving eyes.' It must be hard for her traveling back in time all the all the time and still being such a caring person. I put way to much pressure on her, but I just miss her.' Inuyasha thought

"Hey Kagome how are you?" Sango asked.

"Fine, and you?"

"Great."……. SLAP!..."Well I was."

"Agh!" Miroku yelped, now rubbing his had against his face. "Hi Kagome."

"Idiot." Shippo said.

(Back at the hut dinner time)

"Here Inuyasha, I brought you ramen." Kagome handed him a nice hot bowl of beef ramen over to the hanyou. "Thanks!" he said excitedly.

"And here are some dishes I made expesially for the rest of you." Kagome said handing Sango, Miroku, and Shippo omlets and rice balls.

"Mmmmm. Everything smells so good Kagome." Miroku said.

"Hey! Where's mine." Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry I made you a rice ball as well." Kagome said handing Inuyasha a very large rice ball.

"Thanks."

(Later that night)

"_Noooo, INUYASHA! Come back, PLEEEEAAASSSSEEE_!" Kagome screamed running after her favorite hanyou.

Inuyasha was walking away with Kikyou leaving Kagome changed to a wall with demons attacking her.

"_Don't leave please……UGH!"_ Kagome saw Inuyasha being stabed by Kikyou just as she felt Naraku cut her open with one of his claws.

End Nightmare

Kagome sprang out of her sleeping bag sweating perfously and about to cry her eyes out.

She didn't want anyone to wake up especially Inuyasha. This was the first time in awhile since he had sleeped so soundly.

Kagome very quietly got out of her slepping bag and walked out into the open atmosphere under the stars. She could tell it was probably midnight by how the cresent moon was positioned .( she learned it from Inuyasha, who else.)

Once she had walked a good distance into the forest she started to bawl her eyes out and dropped to her knees.

'It was only a nightmare, he would never do this would he. No.' she thought.

Once she gathered herself together she walked a little further until she found a gorgeous stream right in the middle of a field full of midnight blooming flowers.(sry don't know what there called)

She knew Inuyasha would be able to smell if she had been crying so she decided to go for a swim, she needed to talk a bath and besides the water was crystal clear.

(Back at the hut)

Inuyasha woke up suddenly when he her something rustleing. He noticed Kagome was gone and could smell water and salt, he knew she was probably crying. 'Oh no. it was probably me that made her cry. I hope she's alright. I have to go find her and comfort her. I can't stand when she crys.'

Inuyasha left the hut and went of running twards her scent into the forest.

He started walking when he smelled her very close by, he could also smell a stream and more tears, lots of them.

He hid up in a tree and saw her near the water.

Now Inuyasha was blushing a LOT. Kagome had just taken off her uniform! All she had on was her underwear, and that wasn't gona last long.

Sorry about the short chapter but you'll have to read and find out what happens next. Please review.

Next chapters gona be very interesting : )


	2. moonlight dip

Special thanx to bakayasha for giving me my first reviews ever!

Well here's ch.2

Kagome had just taken off her uniform and was undoing her bra when she heard something in the trees….

'it must be the wind or something. But still… oh well I'm dying to take a bath' Kagome thought..

'Are you serious, I shouldn't be watching her but she's just so gorgeous, but I defiantly don't want to be like Miroku that's for sure, but it's not like I haven't before.' Inuyasha thought .

Kagome took of her bra and threw it behind her, luckily for her Inuyasha was behind her and he could only see her back and butt. Feeling a little nervous and conscious she kept her lace underwear on and walked into the moonlit stream.Sry, but don't worry she and Inuyashaa will get into it later.kk.

Her hair was up in a high bun and her body was glistening in the moonlight.

Inuyasha in the mean time was sweating. 'She's so beautiful, more so than Kikyou.' I'm not a big fan of Kikyou.

Kagome then went strait underwater and came up her front now facing Inuyasha. 'It's so peaceful here, Sango and Shippo need to come hear in the morning it's just so beautiful. I wish Inuyasha was here to swim and bathe with me.' Non perverted way.

But little did she know he was there if not in the water but very, very close by.

'God she's hot, but I could never be with her because of Kikyou.' Then he let out a small growl.

"What was that, who's there!" Kagome yelled afraid of any demons that might be by or just really perverted warriors .

After hearing what she yelled he decided to get down from the trees and aproch her, but once he got down he just hid behind a bush thinking of the concequences he'd have to go threw. The large word Sit about a billion times popped into his head, and it hurt, literally.

Kagome didn't hear anything else and decided to ignore it.

"I wish I could tell him how I feel, I don't know how he'd react. And I want to tell him my dream but he might get upset and mad. I want to tell him so much but I feel so restricted, I miss him always."

Inuyasha was hearing all of what she was saying and couldn't help but feel guilty.

Then when he was about to walk away, he heard Kagome's voice it was beautiful but different, then he realized she was singing.

Kagome was sing the song Here with me by Sara Brightman an American singer.

The song was beautiful but not as beautiful as Kagome's voice and Inuyasha stayed to listen.

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Untill your Resting Here With Me._Hense the title Resting Here

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Untill your resting _

_Here with me._

As soon as she stopped singing she walked gracefully out of the flowing stream and started to dry off, just when she did she heard leaves rustle near by, but thought it was the wind, little did she know that Inuyasha ran off back to the hut, afraid she might hear him…..

Sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to put this up so you guys/girls won't die from not know what happens next.

Anyway thanx for my first reviews but please No Swearing at least not in my reviews. But that doesn't mean stop writing them.  I'll try to finish ch.3 by tommarow July 4, 2005.


	3. are you mad at me

Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer wasn't working.

I know you probably want to kill me, but please don't-lol!

Thanks for the reviews so far.

Ch.3

(Back at the hut)

"Aaaaagggggghhhhhhh." Shippo woke up with a loud yawn.

"HEY, where's Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Chill, Shippo, I'm right here, I out collecting fruit and eggs for our breakfast this morning." Kagome just popped in and settled Shippo down.

Obviously Inuyasha was up and when he saw Kagome he started to blush a LOT and quickly turned to look outside to shield his blushing face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously. "Is everything alright?" Questioned Sango who also noticed.

"Nothing, nothings wrong, why don't you mind your own business!" Inuyasha said huridly.

"It's just that you would usually charge at Kagome when she brings food, why so shy now?" Sango asked being very nosy.

'I wonder what's wrong? Maybe Miroku knows.' She thought.

"I'm just not hungry and I'm trying to think." Inuyasha said and then stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem? This is a first." Kagome said. "Oh well, he's just going to have to miss this great breakfast."

'he is acting weird, I'll go talk to him after breakfast and bring him some food. I hope I haven't said or done anything to upset him.'

Little did Kagome know, she did not do anything bad, it was Inuyasha who did something very perverted, and knew it all to well.

After breakfast Kagome took the last egg fried it with the pan her mom gave her over the hot fire Shippo helped Miroku make. She put it on the paper plates and and added some of Inuyasha's favorite fruit.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome yelled. "Where is he. He's got to be some…." " I'm up here, idiot." Inuyasha said.

"Well, sorry if I came to find you.(said sarcastically) But you left before you ate breakfast and I was wondering if you were alright. I also brought you breakfast." Kagome said, tears started to form in her eyes and Inuyasha quickly smelled them/

"Sorry, I just am thinking. Don't cry. You didn't do anything." With that said Inuyasha hopped down from the branch he was on and came by Kagome.

'GOD, why do I have to be such a jerk and she's only trying to be kind and helpful. Why can't I just act normal around her, it's not the first time I saw her naked, and plus she still had underwear on so it doesn't count.' Inuyasha thought starting to feel guilty.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, I'd never would or could be mad at you Kagome."

Kagome started to blush at what he said, she looked into his eyes and became mesmorized by his beauty.

"Well, anyway, I thought you might be hungry so I mad you your own breakfast." Kagome said now staring at her feet looking very shy.

"Oh, thanks…"

The moment had been broken by the sound of Inuyasha gulfing down the eggs, fruit and juice Kagome had brought him.

(Back at the hut)

"Hey Miroku, don't you think we sould go help Kagome find Inuyasha, I mean she's been out there 45 minutes." Sango asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it at all. Plus we should give them more _alone _time." Miroku said.

"Your right, speeking of alone, where is Shippo? He was here this morning."

"He said he wanted to go see Kaede before we left to go searching for more sacred jewel shards." Miroku was now getting a very evil look on his face. '_Alone with Samgo.'_

"Hey Miroku, why are you looking like that, hey don't get any ideas." Sango started to sound paniky and worried. 'As much as I love Mirouku this is hardly the time or place for this what if Inuyasha and Kagome come in or worse Shippo and Kaede!'

Miroku then very seductive looked over at Sango.

"Sango do you wan't to go for a walk in the forest, alone."

"Um, sure, I guess, what's with you Miroku, you haven't tried to touch me at all today, are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine, just want to take a walk with you." 'Once in the woods I can finally be truly alone with her.'

Once again sorry about the long wait. I need good ideas, so send me yours in reviews.


End file.
